My My My
by Deer Panda
Summary: meskipun sudah bersama dari kecil, tapi tetap saja chanyeol kan bukan miliknya. Terserah Chanyeol dong mau dekat dengan siapa saja.. lagipula mereka hanye teman, kan? /ChanBaek as always


**Title : My My My**

**Disclaimer : pengennya mereka semua punya saya, tapi ternyata gak boleh.. hiks hiks**

**Warning : Warning Inside!, ****BoysLove, BoysxBoy, OOC, typo banyak sekali, author ababil, judul gak nyambung, DLDR!**

**Pair : ChanBaek,  
**

**Rate : T **

**ENJOY THIS FIC~~**

* * *

Baekhyun tengah diam dikamarnya dengan mood yang sangat bagus saat bunyi sebuah pesan masuk menggangu kesenangannya. Ia membukanya dan wajahnya langsung saja berubah 180° menjadi sangat masam. Mood-nya berubah sangat drastic membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

_From : Kyungie belok._

_Kau tau bebek, tadi saat aku pulang ekskul memasak. Chanyeol-mu itu pulang bersama Luhan! Dia memboncengnyaaa~ aigoo mereka benar-benar serasi :p_

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan cepat.

_To : Kyungie belok._

_Kau pasti berbohong. Chanyeol mana mungkin pulang bersama Luhan._

Message Sent.

Baekhyun menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo dengan membayangkan Chanyeol yang menggonceng Luhan di motor besarnya dan wajah mereka berseri-seri seperti orang jatuh cinta. Luhan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang agar ia tidak jatuh dan.. Dan Chanyeol memegang tangan Luhan!

Baekhyun meremas selimut yang dipegangnya dengan kuat. Yak! Mana mungkin.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk dekat meja belajarnya dan menghadap keluar jendela. Baekhyun membuka jendela balkon kamarnya dan sedikit tersenyum saat angin sore yang sedikit hangat menyapanya.

**Ping**

Ia melirik ponselnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun yakin itu pasti balasan dari Kyungsoo.

_From : Kyungie belok._

_Aku tidak berbohong. Ini tadi aku iseng memotretnya, aku sudah yakin sebelumnya.. kau pasti tidak akan percaya padaku. _

Baekhyun melotot melihat foto yang Kyungsoo sertakan di bawah pesannya.

Foto saat Chanyeol membantu Luhan naik keatas motornya. Cukup, Baekhyun rasa ia akan menangis sekarang. Tapi kenapa juga ia menangis? Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya. Ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

_To : Kyungie belok._

_Kau jahat Kyungie. Lebih baik tidak jangan beritahu hal seperti itu.. sekarang aku ingin menangis. Kyungsoo jahaat~~~_

Message Sent.

Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo pasti akan kelabakan setelah membaca pesannya. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang aneh mengingat ia juga tengah menahan tangis. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin jahat padanya karena sebelumnya Baekhyun juga yang menyuruhnya bercerita tentang apa yang dilihatnya saat Chanyeol ekskul. Luhan juga sepertinya tengah ekskul menari.

Baekhyun sedang tidak ada ekskul jadi ia pulang duluan. Perutnya sudah kelaparan karena uangnya sudah ia habiskan untuk membayar uang kas yang lupa ia bayar selama dua bulan.

Jadi, ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengabarinya. Dan kabarnya sangat menyakitkan meskipun hanya seperti itu. Karena, Jongin –pacar Kyungsoo– juga sudah pernah bilang begitu padanya. Dan Baekhyun percaya saja karena Jongin memang satu ekskul dengan Luhan.

'Uh, rasanya aneh sekali..' Baekhyun mencengkram bajunya tepat di dada saat rasa aneh menyelimutinya.

**Piip**

Ponselnya berbunyi. Mungkin pesan balasan dari Kyungsoo. Ia membukanya dan terkikik geli melihat balasan Kyungsoo yang spertinya ia benar-benar panik.

_From : kyungie belok._

_EEEEH? Bebek aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Sungguh! Aku hanya mengabarimu saja. Baekhyun jangan menangis! Atau aku kesana sekarang?_

Kyungsoo sangat baik.

_To : Kyungie belok._

_Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda :P kau lucu sekaliiii~~ tidak usah. Tidur saja yang nyenyak. Kau pasti lelah kan hari ini? Jaljayoo~_

Setelah pesannya terkirim, Ia segera menutup jendela balkon kamarnya dan berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya lalu mengubur dirinya dengan selimut. Mengabaikan Eommanya yang memanggilnya agar turun untuk makan malam.

'Chanyeol… menyebalkan'

**Tuk**

Baekhyun hampir saja memejamkan mata saat dirasanya ada suara ketukan yang sedikit samar dijendelanya. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya saat ketukan itu tidak terdengar lagi.

**Tuk**

**Tuk**

Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berniat akan meneriaki sang pelaku penganiayaan kaca jendelanya sebelum ia tahu siapa sebenarnya yang berada diseberang sana.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu membuka jendela balkon kamarnya dengan kasar.

**Sreeek**

"Ya! Kau ini! Aku sedang beristirahat bodoh! Kenapa sih kau ini selalu menggangguku disaat yang sangat tepat? ." Baekhyun mendecih kasar.

Sosok di balkon seberang hanya terkikik geli melihat amarah Baekhyun yang sangat lucu –menurutnya. Ia malah melempar sekaleng soda untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang tidak siap, menangkap kaleng itu dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia punya.

"YESS DAPAT!." Ia tertawa saat sudah mendapatkan kaleng soda itu dengan posisi yang hampir membahayakan nyawanya. Ia hampir saja terjatuh dari balkon kamarnya yang berada dilantai tiga!.

"Ya! Aku hampir jatuh bodoh!."

"Hahaha, salahmu sendiri menangkap begitu saja tidak becus :p." sosok itu tersenyum mengejek pada Baekhyun.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku masuk saja." Baekhyun sudah berniat menutup jendela yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamarnya saat sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Ya! Jangan dulu Baekkie, aku mau bicara denganmu!." Baekhyun menghentikan aksi 'mari-tutup-jendela'nya dan duduk diujung balkon dengan kaki menggantung di udara. Ia membuka kaleng soda maut tadi dan meneguknya pelan.

Sosok dihadapannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau tahu bintang disini selalu saja sangat indah. Sejak kita kecil tak pernah berubah." Keduanya mendongak keatas dan memandang kerlap-kerlip bintang dengan senyuman.

"Kau bisa berkata benar juga, Yeol." Baekhyun meneguk sodanya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh dan meneguk sodanya juga.

Keduanya tidak berbicara sama sekali dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Keheningan seperti ini sangat jarang mereka temui jika sudah bersama. Mereka sudah bersama sejak Baekhyun belum bisa memanggil Eomma-Appanya dengan benar. Bahkan kata pertama yang mereka ucapkan adalah nama mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi membuatnya uring-uringan sebenarnya memang tinggal disebelah rumahnya. Ia berniat untuk masuk saat udara yang tidak disukainya mulai membekukan kakinya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau ini sejak tadi tidak berbicara apa-apa. Saat aku akan masuk malah menahanku lagi!." Baekhyun berbicara sedikit berteriak. Ia memegang kaleng soda yang sudah kosong dengan erat guna menyamarkan rasa gugupnya yang selalu muncul saat ia berada didekat teman masa kecilnya itu.

Chanyeol keluar lagi dengan sebuah album foto yang sangat dikenal Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau masih menyimpannya?." Baekhyun dengan antusias mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih album itu namun segera ditepis Chanyeol.

"Temukan sesuatu didalamnya. Dan besok berikan jawabannya padaku." Chanyeol berkata seperti itu sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan album itu pada Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang dan Baekhyun juga mengulurkan tangannya hingga album itu kini ada didekapannya.

"Terimakasih. Aku kira ini sudah hilang. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai album ini sejak dulu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memeluk album didekapannya dengan erat.

"Iya, sekarang masuk dan temukan apa yang ada disana, lalu besok berikan jawabannya padaku. Jaljayo." Padahal hari belum terlalu malam. Tapi Chanyeol sudah mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya -_-.

**Blam**

Baekhyun ditinggal sendirian lagi. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Chanyeol suka sekali meninggalkannya sendirian di balkon. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar dan masuk ke kamarnya karena tidak sabar untuk segera melihat album itu.

* * *

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat salah satu foto disana. Mereka tengah makan es krim ditengah musim panas yang memang sangat panas. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia disana sementara Chanyeol tampak menderita. Baekhyun memegang dua cup es krim dan Chanyeol hanya melihatnya dengan wajah memelas. Chanyeol kalah taruhan. Ia ingat itu musim panas kelas 4 SD, meskipun pada akhirnya ia memberikan es krim itu pada Chanyeol karena kasihan.

Ia terus membalik-balik halaman album foto itu. Album itu merupakan ide mereka berdua sejak kelas 1 SD setelah menonton anime yang mengusung konsep seperti 'Kapsul Waktu'. Karena mereka tidak berniat membuat kapsul waktu maka, jadilah album ini.

Album yang berisi foto kenangan mereka sejak kelas 1 SD sampai yang terakhir mungkin kelas 3 SMP. Disana juga ada beberapa foto Sehun, adik Baekhyun yang sok keren –menurutnya. Baekhyun sudah tertawa puluhan kali dan perutnya sangat sakit, airmatanya bahkan sudah keluar berkali-kali karena tertawa. Ia sampai pada halaman aneh dan mengerutkan keningnya saat tulisan Chanyeol –yang jelek– tertera disana dengan tinta warna-warni yang keren.

'_Untuk Baekkie yang sekarang semakin pendek *eh. Sekarang kita sudah besar bukan. 17 tahun bersama denganmu dan semuanya tidak ada yang berubah. Aku sangat menyukainya.. meskipun kita sudah beranjak remaja tapi sifatmu padaku bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali! Masih sangat menyeramkan hahaha.. jangan membacanya sambil mengerucut..'_

EEEH? Baekhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya langsung memasang wajah kaget. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tahu? Baekhyun melanjutkan membacanya.

'_kenapa aku bisa tahu? Kau kan memang seperti itu Baekkie. Hahaha, mungkin aku mengenalmu lebih dari Eomma-mu sendiri ya? Kkk~ Baekkie aku ingin bilang padamu… sebenarnya aku juga ingin minta maaf. Tapi disambung yaa.. setelah kau melihat foto-foto ini terlebuh dulu.'_

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dia menutup mulutnya kaget, ini foto dirinya dan itu sangat banyak sekali. Mulai dari ia yang sedang tidur, menguap sampai tertawa sangat lebar. Ia dengan cepat melihatnya dan mencari lanjutan tulisan Chanyeol.

'_kau kaget? Hehehe.. aku sangat pandai menjadi paparazzi kan? Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan 'tidak ada' yang berubah. Bagaimana harus mengatakannya ya? Baca ini baik-baik. Sebenarnyaa… sebenarnya.._

_Sebenarnyaa.. perasaanku berubah. Uh uh uh.. aku malu mengatakannya. Kau jangan tertawa yaa! Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masuk SMP mungkin.. aku tidak tahu mana yang pasti sejak kapan perasaanku padamu berubah. Aku menyukaimu.. ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Maaf jika menurutmu aku terlalu pengecut menyatakannya lewat surat seperti ini. Tapi, menurut Park Chanyeol yang sangat keren, ini pernyataan cinta dengan nilai seni yang sangat tinggi._

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_..mencintaimu.._

_Mencintaimu.. Saranghae Park Baekhyun. _

_Be mine, please?_

**Bluuush**

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan sekarang ia sedang mencoba tertawa keras untuk menahan airmata yang akan jatuh dipipinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika perasaannya akan terbalas. Belum marganya yang sengaja diubah Chanyeol. Dasar, Chanyeol bodoh. Membuat pipinya jadi merah saja.

* * *

Chanyeol tengah membuka matanya yang lebar. Ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejam pun karena rasa penasaran terhadap jawaban Baekhyun. Ia bahkan berdalih jika buku itu hilang untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Dan membuang semua egonya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya.

**Tuk **

**Tuk**

**Tuk**

Chanyeol berniat mengabaikan sesuatu yang mengenai jendelanya berkali-kali saat ia menyadari mungkin saja itu Baekhyun atau mengkin juga hantu.

Ia dengan hati-hati mengintipnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya diseberang sana.

"Park Chanyeeoool bodoh! Cepat bangun!."

Chanyeol bergegas membuka jendela balkonnya. Ia keluar dan memandang Baekhyun dengan gugup. Udara dingin yang menerpa kulitnya yang hanya dilapisi dalaman tipis tidak membuatnya gentar dan kembali masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat dirinya hanya mengenakan dalaman tipis. Rona merah merambat dipipinya. Baekhyun memegang sebuah papan tulis kecil yang sering mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan erat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membalik papan tulis itu dengan cepat.

'I'M YOURS!'

Kalimat itu sangat pendek dan tertulis dengan besar disana. Chanyeol membeku sedangkan wajah Baekhyun sudah sangat merah. Ia tidak berani membuka matanya sampai sesuatu menabrak wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan terkejut.

Itu dada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalut baju tipis tanpa lengan. Chanyeol tengah memeluknya. Dan itu artinya ia melompat dari balkon kamarnya sendiri.

"EEEH? LOMPAT?."

Baekhyun melotot.

"Hahaha, tidak apa. Meskipun aku juga tidak terlalu yakin.."

Chanyeol tertawa masih dengan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Jadi?."

"Apanya?."

"Jawabanmu.. aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri."

Baekhyun melesakkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Sa-sa-sarangh-haeyo." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata sedangkan Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Padahal aku menginginkanmu menjawabnya besok pagi."

"Sekarang sudah pagi." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan bersandar di berandanya. Ia berbalik memandang bintang yang semakin banyak berkerlap-kerlip diatas gelapnya malam-eh pagi yang sunyi.

"Oh iya, sudah jam 00.10." Chanyeol melirik jam di kamar Baekhyun.

Ia mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun berjengit saat tangan Chanyeol melingkar diperutnya. Jujur saja, ia sudah kedinginan tapi ia masih mau disini bersama Chanyeol.

"eh, tapi bukankah kau sedang dekat dengan Luhan? Hmm?." Ia menyeruakkan kegundahannya tadi. Chanyeol hanya mengertakan pelukannya dan menempelkan hidungnya dileher putih Baekhyun.

"tadi.. aku hanya disuruh Sehun mengantarnya kerumah karena motor Sehun sedang ada dibengkel. Apa kau tidak tahu jika Luhan itu kekasih Sehun? Bukankah kau kakaknya?." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan aneh.

"EH? SEHUN DAN LUHAN?."

Baekhyun masih melotot.

"Ehehe, jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Dasar kakak yang payah." Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya didekat Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kisah kita dimulai dari sini.. Saranghae Park Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam ciuman manis yang panjang.

"Jangan… mengganti… margaku seperti itu!." Ujar Baekhyun disela-sela ciumannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Setelah ini margamu akan kuubah seperti itu sayang~~~."

END

Mungkin setelah hiatus beberapa bulan, fanfic ini sebagai permohonan maaf karena sudah menghilang dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab dan nelantarin fanfic2 yang masih belum dilanjut.

Well, saya memang sedang ada masalah sebelumnya dengan data yang hilang dan pc saya yang dengan teganya error. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir terselesaikan. Lagipula fanfic ini sudah ditulis beberapa minggu sebelum saya hiatus :p jadi sayang jika tidak di publish.

Last, berikan tanggapan kamu dengan review

P.S. : ini tanpa editan lagi, jadi maaf kalo ancur

P.S.S : judulnya bener-bener gak ada hubungannya..


End file.
